Aeriyth Dawnsorrow
Foreword "The Farstriders have long been considered valiant and honorable elves who regarded the law with deep respect and faith. Indeed, they have long been considered the epitome of selfless dedication. Since the Scourge's bloody rampage through Quel'Thalas, the Farstriders have lost some of their optimism. Even so, they are nobly maintaining their role as protectors of elven society. Perhaps due to their ties to the land, these rangers tend to be spiritually, mentally, and physically healthier than many other elves. They see their mission as a broad one: to seek out and eradicate evil. Their primary focus is on Quel'Thalas itself, but they also occasionally venture abroad, carrying out surgical strikes where they feel their efforts will have the greatest effect. '' ''Their mandate is to protect Quel'Thalas far beyond its actual borders and look after high elf interests all over Azeroth." History Abridged Aeriyth Dawnsorrow (formerly Aeriyth Dawntreader) was born to a wealthy and equally royal house among the Covocation of Quel'Thalas alongside two other brothers, the older Karstin and the younger Archinith. The heads of House Dawntreader served High King Anasterian directly in public affairs within the Sunfury Spire where the children stayed until old enough to begin training in a particular field. Karstin, eager to continue the lineage of the family's clerics, took up with other men and women of the cloth and devoted himself to priesthood. Archinith showed great prowess with bow and dagger, against his father's liking, and quickly took up with the Farstriders. Aeriyth, the middle child, was a bit stuck with choices because she honestly had none; The family demanded she take up with the Holy mantle. Needless to say, Aeriyth didn't follow the desires of her parents and aptly took up archery - excelling even past her brother in skill in just a matter of days. When word reached the distressed Duke and Duchess Dawntreader of what their daughter was up to, it was by a Ranger-Captain who wished to enroll Aeriyth officially within the Farstriders. With the approval and praise of nearly all the Conclave, her mother and father caved and gave their permission. Aeriyth Dawntreader rose quickly through the Farstrider ranks, taking on accolades and much praise throughout her assignments. Swiftly and mercilessly, the elf racked up a hefty kill count of renegade Amani Trolls and the Ranger-Captain Dawntreader was sent along with the delegation and aid to Lordaeron as an example of Thalassian ferocity that the humans would ally themselves with. Aeriyth was present at about every major conflict regarding the High Kingdom, and honed her skills over the years during such. A veteran of the post-War Amani conflicts and aspiring to become one of the most decorated Farstriders of the High Kingdom, the Ranger-Captain assisted in numerous campaigns assisting the Lordaeron humans against the Horde, and Aeriyth was instrumental to the defense of Quel'Thalas. Not even her skills alongside her fellow Farstriders could stop Arthas' rampage, battalion after battalion of men and women she viewed as family - as well as her own family - killed. Pivotal roles were played by the Farstrider in the engagements to follow - Restoration of the Sunwell, the war against the Lich King and even the great threat that Garrosh Hellscream represented towards the High Kingdom. Eager to defend her city, but not so eager to meet her green-eyed kin, Aeriyth hid in disguise among the Sin'dorei under the name "Vyancia Dawnsorrow", and participated actively in the Dalaran Incursion- before Tendael Dawnlight was assassinated. "Vyancia" strategically fought for the Alliance while hiding in the Horde, even encountering and forming a bond with a human who saved her life,Binor Dungalion but later on she was left for dead in the Hand of Gul'dan as a method to turn her into a Sin'dorei for her treachery. When she returned to Quel'Thalas, missing an eye and radiating Fel, Ranger-Lord Alorinis Bloodarrow promoted her to Ranger-Lady, for her trials and becoming one of them. She felt insulted by that, and immediately left for Stormwind where she entered under a disguise, and went through a painful cleansing and withdrawl by Kaldorei priests who took pity upon her. Using the clean, arcane power of Moonwells, the priests were able to purge the newly-added fel and replace her torn-out eye. From that point on, she shed the moniker of Vyancia Dawnsorrow for her true name, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow - Donned the colours of the Quel'dorei and took up the longbow of her long-deceased mentor, and set out to fight for the Alliance, and with it, Quel'Thalas. Appearances *The Second War *The Third War *Rebirth of the Sunwell *The Nexus War *Argent Tournament *Defense of the World Tree *Dalaran Incursion K.C. *The Purge of Dalaran K.C. *The Grand Crusade (Briefly) K.C. *Foray into the Undercity K.C. *The Defense of Brill K.C. *Landing at Windrunner Spire K.C. *Battle of the Thalassian Pass K.C. - Awarded the Medal of Jerome *Battle for Surwich K.C. *Battle of Bloodmaul Pass K.C. *Battle for Manaforge Duro K.C. *Battle at Death's Door K.C. *Canonization of Mellar Servus K.C. *Conclave - The election of Archbishop Caspius GreenleafK.C. *The Siege of Seastone K.C. - Awarded Harrow Hall *The Battle for Refuge Pointe K.C. (March on the Highlands) *The Siege of Stromgarde K.C. (March on the Highlands) *The Knighthood of Erolel, the Iron Lumberjack K.C. *The Resignation of Caspius Greenleaf K.C. *Defense of the North K.C. *Conclave - the election of Archbishop Alonsus Secundus (Johannes Moorwhelp) K.C. *Bleeding the Mountain - K.C. *Tournament of Ages - K.C. Physical Description Standing rather tall for a female elf at five-foot-ten, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow is the pinnacle of Quel'dorei and Farstrider excellence. With a toned and lightly muscled abdomen, strong but slender arms and a svelte frame - the elf before you captures the beauty and ferocity that was once echoed in the Windrunner sisters. Loosely shaped curls of silver hair intertwined with golden strands - so vivid and shining that one would mistake it to be made of the metals so described as it glimmers in the light - frames the high cheek bones and delicate jawline of her face, and drapes past her shoulders. Flared hips, ample bosom and the ever-present posturing of a military Commander made the woman quite hard to miss, and even harder to forget in any light that she could be seen at. Her armour is always polished, clean and radiant, not to mention rather expensive looking, and the Farstrider can always be seen well-groomed and well-dressed, no matter the occasion. When not within her armoured regalia, the High Elf dresses fit for her station in exquisite fineries. Gold, platinum, silver, sapphires, moonstones, opals and silk continue to be a steadfast favourite of Aeriyth, and she never fails to be the cause of double-takes when dressed in such. Yes, she is an exotic beauty indeed, yet most smiles present on her plump, pink lips do not meet her eyes. Haunted; that is an apt word to describe the piercing, bright, sapphire eyes that bore into all they settled upon. Her gaze is often a predatory one, her countenance troubled and truly such a stark contrast to the attractive, almost enticing visage she presented outwardly. Aeriyth's bare back is emblazoned with a bright, enchanted phoenix tattoo that was inked over a myriad of long, lattice-like scars which render them almost entirely unseen, save for at a close enough angle where the plumes of the phoenix appear to take on a third dimension. ItRveDN2.png|By Merrel Commission sketch 25complete.jpg|by Mad-Maddie Aeriythtattoofinal.png|By Lytrette Gc_aeriyth_by_paraspriteful-d72gvuw_(1).jpg|by Paraspriteful aerbinor.png|Aeriyth and Binor, by Neiyrah Aeryith_edited-1.jpg|by Nelany Aeriyth6.png|By Suisei IMG_30102013_204234.png|Farstrider academy graduation. Companions Ronae (Peace) - Silver Dragonhawk Ashal (Justice) - Silver Dragonhawk Eraburis (Translation unknown to the public) - Silver Dragonhawk Astdor (Fierce) - Silver Dragonhawk Isamlen (Strongest) - Silver Dragonhawk Donia (Unknown) - Silver Dragonhawk fledgling Tally (Talrick Graydawn?) - Silver Dragonhawk hatchling Anoad (Grace) - Blue riding Dragonhawk Mariah (Unknown) - White Pandarian Tiger Shan'do (Glory) - White Hawkstrider Shaaelore (Poet) - Large, armoured riding raven Thoradin (Thoradin of Arathor)- An owl, crafted of sapphire and brought to life. Etherius (Dareth'el Dawnfire) - Spectral owl Fred - Quel'dorei steed Thoribas(Fearless) Dorithur(Prideful), Mandalas(Stalwart) Balah(Merciful) Aldorsh(Virtue) Danil (Peak, large blue riding hawk) Posessions These are items kept on her person, not the full list of owned items. Alah'Belore, the Light of the Sun:' '''The ornate, artifact siege-bow Aeriyth carries once was wielded by Fenladril Sunspear, given to the woman after her mentor's longbow - Mimeand (Defender) - was broken by the Dawnfury Concordant during the Dalaran Insurrection. Aeriyth always has it on-hand. '''Opal Rosary:' Given to her by Aelamdor the Judge, after he shot and killed her dragonhawk Thoribas, and shot her four times in the chest. It is unclear why she carries it. Ruby-inlaid Sin'dorei Dagger: A gift from the Highlord of Pariah Legion, taken from the corpse of a Sin'dorei at the Battle for Windrunner Village. Royal Cloak of Quel'Belore: A winding sheet of blue silk and golden filligree, with three sapphires embedded in the face. Golden Chain Necklace: A simple, golden chain about Aeriyth's neck that holds a few rings; *'Wedding Ring:' Despite the death of her husband and the woman's widowed state, the exquisitely-expensive Light-forged platinum ring features three princess-cut Azerothain diamonds, totaling ten karats, surrounded by smaller sapphires. It has a faint, yet noticable glow. *'Alburton's Signet Ring:' Through strange circumstances, the ghost of Alburton instructed Aeriyth to retrieve a chest of personal items, among them a Scarlet signet ring. He instructed her to keep it with her, bound on a chain about her neck. *'Blazing Dawn Ring:' A scrying device in the form of a ring, given to Aeriyth when she was a part of the Blazing Dawn. *'Greydawn Scrying Ring: '''Gifted to her by Talrick Greydawn, the gold band features three marquise-cut emeralds framed by cushion-cut lapis and one ruby on each end. It was enchanted into a similar scrying device as the Blazing Dawn signet. '''Obelisk: '''An elven-forged Runeblade once owned by her late husband Dareth'el. '''Dareth'el's Libram:' A large, gold-and-crimson paladin's Libram of Thalassian design. Gilded War Horn: The horn has seen centuries of warfare, and was handed through the Farstrider ranks for such a use. It hangs from Aeriyth's belt, among the myriad of other devices, pouches and potions, and its blast is both rallying, and fear-inspiring. Personality One would believe the Ranger-Lady of being rather introverted, and in some cases this is true. Aeriyth isn't an openly social elf, but becomes very personable when approached. Rarely is she angry or suffering from internal turmoil and credits this to the meditation High Elves practice to better snuff out the pangs of magical addiction. While not fond of the Kaldorei, and they of her, Aeriyth respects and admires the Darnassian structures, trees, settlements and Moon Wells. She does however at times, voice intense racism for Half-Elves, believing them to be an abomination and the rapidly-approaching end to the High Elven race. While maintaining an over-all calm demeanour and being largely thought as soft-spoken because of stoic silence, the fury of the Ranger-Lady is ferocious and such is never more evident than during battle. Deep concentration, steady aim and a commanding voice would catch many who knew her off-guard for such a drastic change of pace. With other disputes, however, Aeriyth will only resort to drawing her bow as a last resort and goes about her business with a rather zen outward appearance. Quotes *"We are the blue and gold of Quel'Thalas, and we look after Thalassian interests throughout Azeroth." Aeriyth coining the initial phrase that resonated throughout both the Horde and Alliance. *"I would wage -wars- to see you returned safe to me." to Tarso, regarding his desire for diplomacy in Quel'Thalas. *"It matters not what banner you fall under, if you are of my people then I would protect you." to Ereb, regarding his Argent status. *"Like a shadow on the wall, we exist around the world." to Setrien, regarding the Farstriders. *"War is our court, combat our waltz, and steel-on-steel the music in which we perform to." to Valkrien on their similarities. *"Farstriders learn to watch the wind, for how it affects the true nature of our arrows. Know the direction of the wind, know when to fire and hit your target square. The winds are changing here." to Renduril in Tyr's Hand. *"We were Dawntreader once, with the Exodus from the Kaldorei alongside Sunstrider - hence the name. But now we do not walk in the day, we mourn in it." to Marcus Avantus. Fun Facts *Although sharing a name with a Final Fantasy character, Aeriyth's creator and author has never played a single FF game and the similarity is a coincidence. *Even though she is lacking any power in the light, Aeriyth is extremely religious. *Mariah the white tiger is named after the player's deceased, beloved cat who looked almost exactly the same as the in-game model for the white Pandarian tiger. *Aeriyth composes music and plays piano pieces with vocals when depression grasps her mind. Only three people alive have heard her play and sing; Tarso, Aurelias, and Binor. *She prefers the weather in Gilneas to that of Eversong. *Aeriyth will never refuse a student. *One of her quotes is a lyrical piece from an Enigma song, 'Incognito'. *Despite the overwhelming, and at times all-encompassing serious and militant demeanour, Aeriyth can be comical to lighten the mood for her peers with dreadful puns, forced jokes and endearing pranks. Her favourite, courtesy of a slip of the tongue Archbishop Caspius had pronouncing her surname, is "you're about to be Dawnsorry". *Before Dareth'el found peace, Aeriyth was plagued with his voice inside her mind, constantly yelling and attempting to influence her decisions with violent advice. Now, she still hears it at times noted with a very obvious yet slight twitch of her person. The Farstrider maintains that the voice is gone to others, despite it most likely being a lie. *She will never refuse to grant someone an audience. *It is said that to help process the grief for the loss of her husband Dareth'el, Aeriyth spent days in meditation at the Temple of the Red Crane, because of an unknown Pandaren commenting that she lacked hope in her steps. *The player Law has recently taken up roleplaying Ranger Lord Arnie Nightjoy as the Aeriyth Dawnsorrow of an alternate dimension. His MRP is filled out to be the polar opposite of Aeriyth; Using a gun, darker skin, etc. while still adopting a similar armour set. The player behind Aeriyth is absolutely okay with this and gets a good chuckle from seeing him walk around. Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Farstriders Category:House of Dawnsorrow Category:Rangers Category:The Highguard